Jan Kiepura
Jan Wiktor Kiepura (ur. 16 maja 1902 w Sosnowcu, zm. 15 sierpnia 1966 w Harrison koło Nowego Jorku) – polski śpiewak (tenor) i aktor. Mąż Márthy Eggerth. Brat młodszego o dwa lata Władysława – również tenora, występującego jako Wł. Ladis. Cieszył się na arenie międzynarodowej dużą popularnością, odnosząc sukcesy na scenach czołowych teatrów świata, jak również w salach koncertowych i na ekranie kinowym. Za pieniądze zarobione na scenach świata w okresie międzywojennym wybudował w Krynicy-Zdroju kosztem 160 tysięcy dolarów hotel Willa „Patria”. Hotel był scenerią kilku filmów realizowanych pod koniec lat 30. Od 1967 corocznie odbywa się w Krynicy-Zdroju Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury, którego twórcą był Stefan Półchłopek (dawniej: Festiwal Arii i Pieśni im. Jana Kiepury). Wystąpił w dwunastu filmach muzycznych, polskich i zagranicznych, m.in. O czym się nie myśli (1926), Neapol, śpiewające miasto(1930), Zdobyć cię muszę (1933). Życiorys Jan Kiepura był synem Franciszka (piekarza) i Marii (Miriam) z domu Neuman (uzdolnionej muzycznie, grającej na skrzypcach). Matka pochodziła z rodziny żydowskiej, aby wyjść za mąż, zdecydowała się na chrzest. W latach 1916–1920 uczęszczał do Gimnazjum Państwowego im. Stanisława Staszica w Sosnowcu, gdzie zdał maturę. Był członkiem Polskiej Organizacji Wojskowej, w 1919 ochotnikiem w I Pułku Strzelców Bytomskich i uczestnikiem I powstania śląskiego. Od 1921 studiował prawo na Uniwersytecie Warszawskim i równocześnie (prawdopodobnie w tajemnicy przed ojcem) poświęcał sporą część przysyłanych z domu pieniędzy na lekcje śpiewu u Wacława Brzezińskiego oraz dla opanowania specyficznych „tenorowych sekretów” u słynnego tenora Tadeusza Leliwy. W 1923 odbył się pierwszy jego koncert w sali kina „Sfinks” w Sosnowcu, a w 1924 Emil Młynarski przyjął go do chóru w warszawskim Teatrze Wielkim, gdzie wystąpił w roli górala w „Halce” S. Moniuszki. Rolę tę prędko mu odebrano, ponieważ młodzieniec, chcąc za wszelką cenę pokazać się, przedłużał kilka swoich nut ponad miarę, nie zważając na dyrygenta. W 1925 występował w tytułowej roli w „Fauście” Gounoda we Lwowie (15 stycznia), Poznaniu (26 stycznia) i w Warszawie (11 lutego), a następnie jako: Turiddu w „Rycerskości wieśniaczej” Mascagniego, książę Mantui w „Rigoletcie” Verdiego, Jontek w „Halce” Moniuszki w Warszawie, Faust w Katowicach. W 1926 śpiewał partie: Cavaradossiego w „Tosce”, Rinuccia w „Giannim Schicchim” Pucciniego oraz Stefana w „Strasznym dworze” Moniuszki w Warszawie, Stefana i Fausta w Poznaniu, Fausta w Toruniu, Bydgoszczy, Inowrocławiu i Grudziądzu. Po wyjeździe do Wiednia wystąpił jako Alfred w „Zemście nietoperza” Straussa w Theater an der Wien. Odniósł sukces w roli Cavaradossiego w „Tosce” u boku Marii Jeritzy w wiedeńskiej Staatsoper. Wystąpił także jako książę Mantui, Cavaradossi i Kalaf („Turandot” Pucciniego) w Berlinie, książę Mantui w Brnie, Raoul de Nangis („Hugenoci” Meyerbeera) i Faust w Budapeszcie. Pierwsze występy Kiepury w Warszawie nie zwróciły większej uwagi świata artystycznego i nie przysporzyły mu sukcesów. Za radą przyjaciół postanowił udać się do Paryża, by ubiegać się o debiut w tamtejszej operze. Po drodze zatrzymał się w Wiedniu – i tu już pozostał. Ciekawostką jest, iż historia odkrycia wielkiego talentu Kiepury w tym mieście, odpowiednio ubarwiona, przeszła już do legendy. Kiepurą zainteresował się Franz Schalk, dyrektor Państwowej Opery w Wiedniu, oraz wszechwładna podówczas w wiedeńskim świecie artystycznym znakomita śpiewaczka Maria Jeritza. Niebawem wystąpił więc Kiepura na scenie Staatsoper u boku Jeritzy w „Tosce” i chociaż w języku włoskim umiał zaśpiewać tylko dwie główne arie, a całą resztę swej partii z konieczności śpiewał po polsku, odniósł wspaniały sukces: prasa obwołała go „królem tenorów”, „krezusem głosowym” i nawet „następcą Carusa”. Następną rolą Kiepury w Operze Wiedeńskiej była rola księcia Kalafa w „Turandot”, którą teatr ten wystawił w 1926 jako pierwszy, poza ojczystym krajem kompozytora. Tym razem opanował swoją partię po niemiecku, i to w ciągu zaledwie ośmiu dni, a śpiewał ją na zmianę z Leo Slezakiem. Po „Turandot” przyszła kolej na „Cud Heliany” Korngolda. W 1929 występował już w mediolańskiej La Scali, debiutując z sukcesem w „Tosce”, a następnie biorąc udział w prapremierze opery „Le preziose ridicole” Felice Lattuady pod batutą Artura Toscaniniego. Ponownie pojawił się w La Scali w 1931, odnosząc sukces jako kawaler des Grieux w „Manon” pod muzycznym kierownictwem Victora de Sabaty. Po wybuchu II wojny światowej w 1939 i postanowieniu rządów Polski i Francji o formowaniu armii polskiej we Francji Jan Kiepura zaangażował się jako ochotnik i przyjechał do Lille, by wesprzeć emigrantów polskich. Powrót do Warszawy i debiut filmowy Dzięki tym sukcesom postacią Jana Kiepury zainteresowała się Warszawa. Jego przyjazdy do kraju stawały się sensacją, a występy wywoływały spontaniczne wybuchy entuzjazmu. Poza salą koncertową śpiewał także zgromadzonym na ulicy tłumom z balkonu hotelu „Bristol”, z dachu samochodu, z okna wagonu, nieraz także przemawiał do publiczności. Mimo tego nie był w Polsce zbyt częstym gościem. Kontrakty wzywały go do londyńskiej Covent Garden, paryskiej Opéra-Comique i berlińskiej Opery Państwowej. Zaczął też robić karierę (i fortunę) jako gwiazdor filmowy, współpracując najpierw z berlińską UFA, potem z wytwórniami hollywoodzkimi. Lista filmów z jego udziałem jest pokaźna, do najpopularniejszych należały: „Neapol, śpiewające miasto”, „Pieśń nocy”, „Kocham wszystkie kobiety”, „Czar cyganerii” oraz „Kraina uśmiechu” (w tym ostatnim filmie występował wraz z poślubioną w 1936 małżonką, wiedeńską śpiewaczką i aktorką węgierskiego pochodzenia Martą Eggerth). 10 stycznia 1938 zadebiutował w nowojorskiej Metropolitan Opera rolą Rudolfa w „Cyganerii”, a następnie śpiewał na tejże scenie Don Joségo w „Carmen” i księcia Mantui w „Rigoletcie”, która to rola jest uważana za najświetniejszą operową kreację śpiewaka. Później pojawił się także na scenie Metropolitan w roku 1939 oraz w sezonie 1941-1942. Śpiewał też w ogromnym Teatro Colón w Buenos Aires. Nieco później oboje z Martą Eggerth przez rok występowali na Broadwayu w „Wesołej wdówce”, ciesząc się niezwykłym powodzeniem. Z „Wdówką” udali się także do innych miast USA, a następnie – już po wojnie – do Anglii, Francji, Włoch i Niemiec, śpiewając ją w czterech językach. Krytyka W Polsce o Kiepurze mówiło się często z przekąsem. Krytykowano jego zbyt familiarny sposób bycia na estradzie, pokpiwano z trudności w uczeniu się nowego repertuaru, wreszcie ganiono nadmierną interesowność. Sam Kiepura nie odmawiał prawie nigdy prośbom o występy na cele społeczne, we wczesnych latach swej kariery zawsze miał otwarte serce i kieszeń dla biednych, lecz zdolnych studentów, zaś podczas wojny i później słał z zagranicy liczne dary potrzebującym pomocy rodakom. Kiepura cechował się ogromną pracowitością, całymi godzinami potrafił ćwiczyć jedną frazę lub pasaż, czy nawet pojedynczy ton, nim osiągnął zadowalający go rezultat. Świadectwem tej pracy są dziś istniejące, aczkolwiek nie dość liczne, nagrania płytowe. Operowanie oddechem w arii z „Turandot”, brawurowa kadencja w popularnej arii z „Rigoletta”, stretta z „Trubadura” (włączona do amerykańskich longplayowych antologii „Top Artists Platters” i „The Golden Age of Opera”) pełna temperamentu „Tarantela” Rossiniego czy fenomenalne piano na wysokich nutach w błahej piosence „Ninon” z filmu „Pieśń dla ciebie” – to prawdziwe majstersztyki wokalnego kunsztu najwyższej klasy. Poza publicznymi wystąpieniami nie przejawiał też wcale skłonności do zbytniego gloryfikowania swojej osoby i sztuki. Z jego listów pisywanych do prof. Brzezińskiego przebija nabożny wręcz szacunek dla mistrza oraz poczucie wysokich wymagań wobec samego siebie. Kres życia Zmarł nagle na atak serca 15 sierpnia 1966 r. w miejscowości Harrison pod Nowym Jorkiem, przy telefonie – po otrzymaniu niepomyślnej wiadomości od jednego ze swych agentów finansowych. Jan Kiepura przed śmiercią wyraził wobec żony i synów życzenie, aby jego ciało pochowane zostało w Warszawie – w mieście, którego „nigdy nie przestał kochać i któremu zawdzięczał wszystko, czego się nauczył”. 3 września przed kościołem Św. Krzyża zgromadziły się wielotysięczne tłumy mieszkańców stolicy i, tworząc kolejkę opasującą gmach Teatru Wielkiego, defilowały przed wystawioną w holu Teatru trumną, przy której wartę honorową trzymali najwybitniejsi artyści. Następnie kondukt pogrzebowy ruszył na Cmentarz Powązkowski. Jan Kiepura spoczął w Alei Zasłużonych. Kalendarium występów *1927: występy w Budapeszcie, Berlinie, Wiedniu, Londynie (Royal Albert Hall), Stuttgarcie, Monachium i Pradze. Faust, Calaf i Obcy („Cud Heliany” Korngolda) w Wiedniu. Koncerty w Warszawie, Lwowie, Gdańsku. *1928: występy w Budapeszcie, trzyletni kontrakt z mediolańską La Scalą, debiut w partii Calafa, a potem śpiewa także Cavaradossiego i Mascarila w prapremierze „Le preziose ridicole” Lattuady pod dyrekcją Arturo Toscaniniego. Cavaradossi w Paryżu z zespołem wiedeńskiej Staatsoper. Cavaradossi w Warszawie i Poznaniu. Koncerty w Krakowie, Warszawie i Poznaniu. *1929: występy w Budapeszcie (Calaf), Rio de Janeiro, Buenos Aires (Cavaradossi, Książę Mantui, Alfredo w „Traviacie”), Montevideo, Frankfurcie. Cavaradossi, Książę Mantui, Rodolfo („Cyganeria” Puccinigo) i koncert w Warszawie. *1930: Choroba gardła ogranicza na jakiś czas jego występy na scenach operowych, kariera filmowa, stając się jednym z pierwszych europejskich idoli kina dźwiękowego. Film „Neapol, śpiewające miasto” (Londyn). Cavaradossi w Poznaniu. *1931: Kawaler des Grieux w „Manon” Masseneta w mediolańskiej La Scali. Śpiewał w Hamburgu i Chicago. Cavaradossi w Warszawie. Koncerty w Warszawie, Poznaniu i we Lwowie. *1932: film „Pieśń nocy” (Berlin), koncerty w Warszawie i Poznaniu. *1933: film „Zdobyć cię muszę” (Berlin). Calaf w Warszawie. Otwiera w Krynicy hotel „Patria”. *1934: film „Dla ciebie śpiewam” (Londyn), Cavaradossi w Berlinie, Faust w Warszawie, Cavaradossi, Kawaler des Grieux i Rodolfo w paryskiej Opéra Comique, koncertuje w Krynicy na rzecz powodzian. *1935: Cavaradossi w Krakowie, koncert w Berlinie, film „Kocham wszystkie kobiety” (Ciné-Alliance dla UFA), odznaczony polskim Złotym Krzyżem Zasługi i francuskim Krzyżem Kawalerskim Legii Honorowej. *1936: filmy „Pieśń miłości” (USA) i „W blasku słońca” (Wiedeń), poślubił 30 października w Katowicach Martę Eggerth, austriacką aktorkę i śpiewaczkę węgierskiego pochodzenia, koncertował na rzecz budowy Muzeum Narodowego w Krakowie. *1937: koncerty w Krakowie i w Paryżu, film „Czar cyganerii” (Wiedeń), szwedzki Krzyż Północy, koncerty w Filharmonii Warszawskiej na rzecz pomocy zimowej dla biednej ludności. *1938: debiut w nowojorskiej Metropolitan Opera (od 10 lutego do 9 kwietnia wystąpił tam 13 razy w siedzibie oraz podczas występów gościnnych zespołu w Bostonie i Cleveland, śpiewał Rodolfa (4 razy), Don Joségo w „Carmen” Bizeta (4 razy), Księcia Mantui (4 razy) i uczestniczył w 1 koncercie, występy w Warszawie (Don José). *1939: od 10 lutego do 10 kwietnia występuje 15 razy w Metropolitan Opera oraz podczas gościnnych występów tego zespołu w Bostonie, Cleveland, Dallas i Rochester, śpiewał Rodolfa (5 razy), Kawalera des Grieux (5 razy), Księcia Mantui (2 razy), Cavaradossiego (raz) i uczestniczył w 2 koncertach, latem koncertował w Cieszynie, Poznaniu i Gdyni, a po wybuchu II wojny światowej w Paryżu i ośrodkach polonijnych Francji. *1940: Naziści umieszczają go w Lexikon der Juden in der Musik (leksykonie muzyków żydowskich), wrócił do Ameryki, koncertując na rzecz Polski w Montrealu (do 1944 związany z Civic Opera w Chicago). *1942: na przeł. lutego i marca ponownie wystąpił z nowojorską Metropolitan Opera, śpiewając tam już tylko pięciokrotnie: Don Joségo, Cavaradossiego (2 razy), arię Księcia Mantui w koncercie i Rodolfa podczas występu gościnnego zespołu w Filadelfii (w sumie w latach 1939–1942 śpiewał z MET 22 razy w Nowym Jorku i 11 razy podczas występów zespołu w innych miastach). *1943: film „Moja piosenka dla ciebie” (USA), wynajął Majestic Theater na Broadwayu, gdzie wraz z żoną wziął udział jako Daniło w „Wesołej wdówce” Lehára, która cieszy się niezwykłą popularnością, odbył z tym przedstawieniem tournée po innych miastach amerykańskich, a po wojnie również po Anglii, Francji, Włoszech i Niemczech, śpiewając „Wdówkę” w czterech językach). *1946: wystawił w Majestic Theater musical „Polonez” Bronisława Kapera na motywach muzyki Chopina. *1948: wrócił z rodziną do Europy i osiedlił się na sześć lat w Paryżu, nowa wersja filmu „Czar cyganerii” (Rzym). *1949: film „Valse brillante” (Paryż) występy z żoną w „Księżniczce czardasza” Kálmána na scenie Théâtre de Paris. *1952: film „Kraina uśmiechu” (Berlin Zachodni), ponownie osiedlił się w Ameryce, kupując posiadłość w Rye pod Nowym Jorkiem, co nie przerwało jego występów w Europie. *1954: rola tytułowa w „Carewiczu” Lehára na scenie wiedeńskiego Raimundtheater. *1956: rola tytułowa w „Paganinim” Lehára na scenie wiedeńskiego Raimundtheater. *1958: dwukrotnie odwiedził Polskę, koncertował w Bydgoszczy, Gdańsku, Łodzi, Katowicach, Krakowie, Poznaniu, Warszawie i Wrocławiu. *1959: ponownie śpiewał w Polsce, powrócił do roli Daniły w „Wesołej wdówce” na scenie nowojorskiej. *1960: koncertował w Berlinie Zachodnim. *1965: Daniło w „Wesołej wdówce” w Berlinie Zachodnim. *1966: ostatni występ (13 sierpnia) w Port Chester w stanie Nowy Jork dla Polonii amerykańskiej. Lista nagrań zrealizowanych w latach międzywojennych Nagrania były realizowane przeważnie dla firm „Odeon” i „Columbia” (w większości wydane zostały w Polsce ponownie po śmierci artysty na dwu longplayach Polskich Nagrań). *Flotow – aria z opery „Marta”; *Puccini – aria z I aktu opery „Cyganeria”, dwie arie z opery „Tosca”, dwa duety z opery „Tosca” (z Lotte Lehmann), dwie arie z opery „Turandot”; *Verdi – dwie arie księcia z opery „Rigoletto” (z I i III aktu), aria z opery „Aida”, stretta z opery „Trubadur”; *Bizet – aria z II aktu opery „Carmen”; *Rossini – „La Danza” *szereg pieśni i piosenek filmowych (niektóre nagrywane parokrotnie w różnych wersjach językowych). Nie wszystkie utwory z filmów z udziałem śpiewaka ukazały się na płytach. Utrwalone zostało natomiast kompletne przedstawienie „Rigoletta” w Metropolitan Opera z 1939 z jego udziałem, Lily Pons i Lawrence Tibbetta w głównych rolach, opublikowane w ćwierć wieku później w „pirackim” nagraniu płytowym. W archiwach Opery Wiedeńskiej odnalazły się i zostały w 1985 opublikowane w serii historycznych nagrań poświęconych temu słynnemu teatrowi dwa utrwalone fragmenty przedstawienia „Turandot” z 14 grudnia 1934: część wielkiej sceny rozwiązywania zagadek (ze znakomitą węgiersko-wiedeńską sopranistką Marią Nemeth) oraz aria Kalafa z III aktu, jak też duet z I aktu „Carmen” z zapomnianą dziś węgierską sopranistką Esther Réthy. Finał I aktu „Turandot” z udziałem Kiepury można także oglądać w pochodzącym bodajże z 1937 roku filmie „W blasku słońca” („Im Sonnenschein”). Kreacje naszego artysty z tego filmu, jak też szereg nieznanych dotąd nagrań z rodzinnego archiwum, w tym m.in. arie z „Poławiaczy pereł'” i „Legendy Bałtyku”, wspomniane już wyżej Mozartowskie „Rondo alla turca”, cała seria polskich pieśni oraz „Kujawiak” Wieniawskiego z nakręconego w 1938 francuskiego filmu „Grande Valse brillante”, śpiewany po polsku ze wspaniałym wysokim w zakończeniu zostały w 1992 i 1994 opublikowane na płytach CD przez brytyjską firmę „Pearl”. Filmografia *1926 – O czem się nie myśli *1930 – Neapol, śpiewające miasto (Die Singende Stadt) *1931 – Neapol, śpiewające miasto (City of Song) *1932 – Pieśń nocy (Tell Me Tonight) *1932 – Pieśń nocy (Das Lied einer Nacht) *1932 – Pieśń nocy (La Chanson d’une nuit) *1933 – Zdobyć cię muszę (Ein Lied für dich) *1933 – Zdobyć cię muszę (Tout pour l’amour) *1934 – Dla ciebie śpiewam (My heart calls you) *1934 – Dla ciebie śpiewam (Mon coeur t’appelle) *1934 – Dla ciebie śpiewam (Mein Herz ruft nach dir) *1934 – Zdobyć cię muszę (My Song for You) *1935 – Kocham wszystkie kobiety (Ich liebe alle Frauen) *1935 – Kocham wszystkie kobiety (J’aime toutes les femmes) *1936 – Pieśń miłości (Give Us This Night) *1936 – W blasku słońca (Im Sonenschein) *1937 – Czar cyganerii (Zauber der Boheme) *1939 – Das Abenteuer geht weiter *1947 – Czar cyganerii (Addio Mimí!) *1948 – Walc brillante *1950 – Absender unbekannt *1952 – Kraina uśmiechu (Land des Lächelns) *1997 –'' W dowód przyjaźni-Marcel Prawy'' Ordery i odznaczenia *Krzyż Oficerski Orderu Odrodzenia Polski (1935) *Złoty Krzyż Zasługi (1937) *Wielka Wstęga Orderu Leopolda I (1936, Belgia) *Kawaler Orderu Gwiazdy Polarnej (1937, Szwecja) *Kawaler Orderu Legii Honorowej (1935, Francja) Upamiętnienie Uchwałą z 1 marca 2002 Sejm RP zdecydował o ustanowieniu roku 2002 Rokiem Jana Kiepury. Zobacz też * Krzysztof Respondek Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji